vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Hot Enough
"Hot Enough" is the 5th track of VIXX's album "Chained Up". Lyrics |-|Hangul= Baby Hot Enough 나를 모두 삼켜봐 Baby Like Black Hole 나를 모두 잃겠지 녹아버려 너의 모든 방식에 Baby Hot Enough Oh 이젠 나를 녹여줘 오렌지색 캔들 붉은 와인 오묘한 분위기에 사로잡혀 네 눈 속 안의 나의 널 향한 내 온도를 느껴 내게 스며들어 라비/홍빈 네 손끝이 라비/홍빈 내 몸을 쓸어내려 쉿- 말처럼 쉽지 않아 나 녹아버릴 것 같아 결코 달아날 길 없어 아찔한 이 게임 속에 너는 좀처럼 쉴 틈을 주지를 않아 밤이 되면 다가와 내 모든 걸 흔들어 켄/혁 별수 없이 난 네 뜻대로 Baby Hot Enough 나를 모두 삼켜봐 Baby Like Black Hole 나를 모두 잃겠지 녹아버려 너의 모든 방식에 Baby Hot Enough Oh 이젠 나를 녹여줘 In The Night 매번 날 항복하게 만들어 알고 싶어 더 깊은 너의 머릿속 말야 You 잘 알고 있잖아 내가 어떤 걸 원하는지 Baby Hot Enough 원하는 대로 해봐 Baby Like Black Hole 이미 나는 Lose Control 못 참겠어 나는 너의 눈빛에 Baby Hot Enough Oh 이젠 나를 녹여줘 Baby Hot Enough (hot enough) Baby Like Black Hole (black hole black hole yeah) 알고 있어 벗어날 수 없단 걸 Baby Hot Enough Oh 다시 한 번 녹여줘 |-|Romanization= Hmm yeah~ kokkeute neoui Musk onmome peojyeogago chwihaegago gipi neol deurikyeo wanjeonhi puk ppajige So High gyeolko umjigil su eopseo honmihan i eodum soge neoneun jomcheoreom yesangeul hal suga eopseo bami doemyeon dagawa nae modeun geol bakkwonwa byeolsu eopsi nal matgil sigan Baby Hot Enough nareul modu samkyeobwa Baby Like Black Hole nareul modu ilketji nogabeoryeo neoui modeun bangsige Baby Hot Enough Oh ijen nareul nogyeojwo orenjisaek kaendeul bulkeun wain omyohan bunwigie sarojaphyeo ne nun sok anui naui neol hyanghan nae ondoreul neukkyeo naege seumyeodeureo Ravi/Hong ne sonkkeuti Ravi/Hong nae momeul sseureonaeryeo swit- malcheoreom swipji anha na nogabeoril geot gata gyeolko daranal gil eopseo ajjilhan i geim soge neoneun jomcheoreom swil teumeul jujireul anha bami doemyeon dagawa nae modeun geol heundeureo Ken/Hyuk byeolsu eopsi nan ne tteutdaero Baby Hot Enough nareul modu samkyeobwa Baby Like Black Hole nareul modu ilketji nogabeoryeo neoui modeun bangsige Baby Hot Enough Oh ijen nareul nogyeojwo In The Night maebeon nal hangbokhage mandeureo algo sipeo deo gipeun neoui meorissok marya You jal algo itjanha naega eotteon geol wonhaneunji Oh~ Baby Hot Enough wonhaneun daero haebwa Baby Like Black Hole imi naneun Lose Control mot chamgesseo naneun neoui nunbiche Baby Hot Enough Oh ijen nareul nogyeojwo Baby Hot Enough (hot enough) Baby Like Black Hole (black hole black hole yeah) algo isseo beoseonal su eopdan geol Baby Hot Enough Oh dasi han beon nogyeojwo |-|English= Hmm yeah~ Your perfume reaches my nose It spreads throughout, makes me drunk I completely devour your scent I fall in you deeply, So High I can’t move at all, In this exciting darkness I can’t even predict you even a bit When it’s dark, you approach You change everything up I am entirely yours Baby Hot Enough Take in all of me Baby Like Black Hole You’ll forget all of me Melt me, using all your ways Baby Hot Enough Oh Please melt me right now Orange candle, red wine Caught in this serene aura The me inside me heads towards you Feel my heat, come to me The tip of your drags across my body, Hush- words aren’t easy to use I feel like I’ll melt In the end, I can’t escape In this risky game You don’t give me a second to rest When it’s dark, you come to me You shake my everything You make me submit to you Baby Hot Enough Take in all of me Baby Like Black Hole You’ll forget all of me I melt, from all your ways Baby Hot Enough Oh Please just melt me now In The Night everytime You make me surrender I want to know more About the deep depths of your mind You know very well You know what I want Oh Baby Hot Enough Do it however you want Baby Like Black Hole I’m already Lose Control Under your gaze, I can’t stand it anymore Baby Hot Enough Oh Please just melt me now Baby Hot Enough Baby Like Black Hole I already know I can’t escape Baby Hot Enough Oh Please melt me again